To Mother
by mysticahime
Summary: AU/"Lagu ini untuk ibuku, yang mencintaiku tanpa jera..."/A fic for Mother's Day/RnR please?


**A Mother's Day Fiction**

**Famfic**

(**Fam**ily **Fic**tion)

**To Mother**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**to Mother © YUI**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

**Warning**

**AU**

**OOC**

**Diksi abal**

**Typo**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**A/N:**

Tulisan yang dicetak _miring_ adalah masa lalu/kata-kata dalam hati

Tulisan _**bold**_ dan miring adalah lagu

Mungkin tulisan yang dicetak miring tak akan berbeda bila dilihat dari ponsel

**Enjoy**

Ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Gugup. Cemas. Perasaan-perasaan negatif melandaku, menyerbu dalam kecepatan tinggi, dan dalam sekejap berhasil membuat kedua tanganku dingin dan gemetaran. Kupaksakan diriku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan dari kedua paru-paruku. Berulang-ulang, sampai kuyakin diriku tidak lagi terusik oleh nervosa yang beberapa menit lalu melandaku.

_Banyak orang yang datang_. Suara-suara yang terdengar dari balik panggung membuatku menyadari bahwa dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit lagi aku akan berada di tengah-tengah panggung yang megah dan luas, duduk di belakang sebuah instrumen paling indah yang pernah ada di dunia: piano. Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas.

_Tenang, Sakura. Tenang... Jangan gugup begitu..._

Sebenarnya, bukan mengenai jumlah penonton yang mendatangi konser yang diadakan di sekolah menengah tempat aku belajar selama dua tahun ini. Ini mengenai semua ibuku yang hadir di sini. Mami Tsunade. Bunda Kurenai. Mami Anko. Dan Mama Shizune. Mereka semua sengaja datang ke sini, untuk menonton permainan pianoku.

Sekolahku, Konoha High School, sengaja mengadakan konser untuk merayakan Hari Ibu, oleh karena itu, para penonton yang hadir adalah para ibu yang anaknya bersekolah di Konoha High School, dan dalam kasusku, _empat_ ibu yang hadir.

"Penampilan selanjutnya adalah permainan piano dan menyanyi yang akan ditampilkan oleh... Haruno Sakura!" Suara Kakashi-_sensei_ yang berperan sebagai MC malam ini mengumumkan pertunjukan berikutnya, tanda bahwa ini saatku untuk tampil.

Aku berdiri dari kursi kayu tempatku duduk selama menunggu, merapikan _dress_ putih dari bahan _lycra_ dengan model _retro_ yang kukenakan. Salah seorang guru yang bertugas di belakang panggung memberikan _microphone_ yang menyatu dengan _headphone_ kepadaku. Kupakai _headset_ itu, kemudian mendekati pintu yang menuju panggung.

Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu melangkah dengan diiringi sinar _spotlight_ berwarna kuning keemasan.

Di tengah panggung terdapat sebuah _grand piano_ hitam yang akan kumainkan. Aku duduk di kursi dan membuka penutup kayu hitamnya yang mengilat. Jari-jariku berada pada posisi siap, lalu mulai bergerak lincah memainkan _intro_ lagu yang akan kunyanyikan.

Kuhentikan gerakan jari-jariku dalam sebuah _chord_ panjang, lalu mulai menyanyi.

_**Datte anata itta janai**_

_**Namidagoe utsumuita mama**_

_**(Because you told me**_

_**Teary voiced looking away)**_

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menemukan mereka—keempat malaikat yang membimbing hidupku selama ini. Mereka duduk berjajar dalam baris yang sama. Berurutan: Mami Tsunade, Bunda Kurenai, Mami Anko, dan Mama Shizune. Mata Bunda Kurenai tampak berkaca-kaca.

_**Uso mo tsukenakunattara**_

_**Ikite yukenakunaruyo to**_

_**(That if you couldn't even lie anymore**_

_**Living on would not be possible)**_

Selama tujuh belas tahun aku dibesarkan oleh mereka, bersama-sama dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang hangat. Mereka begitu menyayangiku, seolah-olah aku adalah anak kandung mereka. Dan mereka tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa ibuku yang sebenarnya. Tapi kini, mereka tidak dapat membohongiku lagi mengenai siapa ibuku yang sebenarnya. Tidak lagi.

Aku sudah mengetahuinya.

_**Aisarete itai to omou kara**_

_**Donna itami datte**_

_**Waratte miseta ah**_

_**(Since you wanted to be loved**_

_**You kept on laughing**_

_**Through any hardship)**_

Aku menatap sosok Mami Tsunade. Rambut pirangnya yang indah. Mata _hazel_-nya yang selalu tampak bersemangat. Kedua hal itulah yang selalu membuatnya tampak muda, walau sebenarnya Mami Tsunade berusia enam tahun lebih tua dari para ibuku yang lain.

Mami Tsunade gemar berjudi, walaupun ia hampir tidak pernah menang. Ia sosok yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Tipe ibu yang bisa mencerahkan suasana hati anaknya. Aku selalu berharap bahwa ia adalah ibu kandungku. Pasti akan menyenangkan mempunyai ibu yang selalu membuatmu tertawa.

_**Kanashimi tte**_

_**Atashi hitori dake nara**_

_**Kotaerareru no ni**_

_**(Sadness is something**_

_**I could endure**_

_**If I were alone)**_

Masih jelas kuingat kejadian ketika aku berkelahi di sekolah dengan seorang gadis centil berambut merah panjang. Gadis itu memuakkan, dan ia menghinaku yang tinggal dengan empat orang ibu tanpa ayah. Karin—nama gadis itu—terus-menerus menyebutku anak haram, membuatku langsung menerjangnya, memukulinya tanpa henti.

Kemudian kepala sekolah memanggil orangtuaku—ibuku. Dan yang datang adalah Mami Tsunade.

Saat itu—masih dengan sangat jelas dalam memoriku—Mami Tsunade menepuk kepalaku. Ia bilang, aku tidak perlu membela nama mereka, karena pada kenyataannya, para ibuku memang bukan wanita kalangan atas. Mereka adalah wanita 'sewaan'.

_**Yasashisa tte**_

_**Zankoku yo ne?**_

_**(Kindness**_

_**is so cruel, isn't it?)**_

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Lalu, Bunda Kurenai.

Bunda Kurenai adalah ibu paling cantik yang pernah ada. Rambutnya hitam dan ikal. Matanya merah dan selalu memancarkan keanggunan. Aku selalu mengidolakan Bunda Kurenai. Ia tenang dan lembut, selalu berlaku layaknya _Yamato Nadeshiko_.

_**Kokoro made**_

_**Midareru mono**_

_**(Even your heart**_

_**Becomes confused)**_

Ketika insiden pemanggilan orangtuaku ke sekolah, Bunda Kurenai hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepalaku, menenangkanku yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena kesal. Ia menyetujui ucapan Mami Tsunade. Bunda Kurenai bilang, sebaiknya aku fokus saja pada kegiatan studiku, jangan memikirkan mereka.

Kumainkan _prelude_ lagu itu.

_**Zutto isshoni itai kedo**_

_**Kirai na toko ga fueru hibi**_

_**(I want [us] to be together forever, but**_

_**Things I don't like about you seem to increase by each passing day)**_

Kemudian, Mami Anko... satu-satunya ibu yang juga menjelma menjadi sosok laki-laki yang kuat. Mami Anko adalah tipe wanita liar yang senang mengerjakan pekerjaan laki-laki. Ia yang mengajariku memanjat pohon dan segala kegiatan laki-laki lainnya. Singkat kata, Mami Anko-lah yang membuatku menjadi anak gadis yang tidak bergantung pada laki-laki.

_**Nitamono doushi nanda yo ne?**_

_**Wakaru you na ki mo shiteru**_

_**(We're like minded, aren't we?**_

_**I feel like I understand)**_

_Mami Anko berjongkok __di depanku saat itu, ia menyentuh kepalaku dan tersenyum lebar._

"_Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," katanya, menenangkanku yang masih menangis._

_**Aishiaeru hito ga dekita na**_

_**Sonna hi ga kureba**_

_**Kawareru kana ah**_

_**(I have someone I can love now**_

_**If that day were ever to come**_

_**I wonder if I could change)**_

Dan yang terakhir, Mama Shizune.

Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa darinya. Mama Shizune tidaklah mencolok seperti Mami Tsunade, tidak secantik dan selembut Bunda Kurenai, tidak pemberani seperti Mami Anko.

Tapi Mama Shizune adalah seorang ibu yang berbeda. Ibu yang menekankan tata krama sedari aku kecil hingga sekarang.

Seringkali aku dibuatnya kesal karena Mama Shizune terlalu keras padaku. Ia jarang memanjakanku seperti Bunda Kurenai, ataupun membuatku tertawa seperti Mami Tsunade.

_**Shiawase tte**_

_**Mahou mitai ni**_

_**Kagayaite kurenai kedo**_

_**(Happiness is...**_

_**Although it doens't shine**_

_**Like magic)**_

Ketika itu, reaksinya adalah yang paling berbeda dari para ibuku yang lain.

Ia menamparku yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Bunda Kurenai.

"_Apa kau mau mencoreng nama keluarga?" _tanyanya dengan nada tinggi saat itu. _"Apa pendapat orang bila tahu kau berkelahi dengan anak orang, Sakura? Apa kau mau menjadi tahanan rumah?"_

Yang sejujurnya tidak dapat kumengerti.

_Mengapa? Mengapa Mama Shizune menamparku? Bukankah aku membela nama mereka semua? Bukankah aku telah menghajar orang yang menghina kalian?_

Saat itu, mataku membelalak marah. Kulepaskan diriku dari lengan-lengan Bunda Kurenai. Aku berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Marah.

"_Tidakkah kau berterima kasih padaku, Ma?"_ jeritku kencang saat itu. _"Lagipula, apa pedulimu pada statusku? Kau __**bukan ibu kandungku**__!"_

Setelah itu aku berlari keluar rumah, menghabiskan sepanjang sisa sore itu dengan duduk termenung di pinggir sungai. Membiarkan angin senja mempermainkan rambutku, membuatnya melambai-lambai tak tentu arah. Membiarkan hembusan angin mengeringkan air mataku. Membiarkannya mengempas hatiku yang terluka.

_Aku benci Mama Shizune!_

_**Nikushimi tte**_

_**Sasai na surechigai deshou?**_

_**nakanaide**_

_**(Isn't hatred**_

_**Just a slight misunderstanding?**_

_**Please don't cry)**_

Dan betapa aku menyesal ketika pulang dan mendapati Mama Shizune menangis tersedu-sedu, dirangkul oleh Mami Anko dan ibuku yang lainnya.

"_Aku mengerti perasaanmu,"_ kata Mami Tsunade, menepuk-nepuk punggung Mama Shizune saat itu, _"bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah __**anak kandungmu**__. Itu yang kita sembunyikan sampai saat ini."_

_**Deg!**_

_Lemaslah lututku._

_Aku melorot dari posisiku berdiri, dan mulai menangis lagi._

_**Taka ga unmei nante**_

_**Kaete yukerun datte**_

_**Uchi wo tobidashite yoru ni naita**_

_**(Mere fate**_

_**Is something you can change**_

_**Crying into the night as I ran from the house)**_

_Setelah kejadian itu, aku enggan pulang ke rumah. Kenyataan Mama Shizune adalah ibu kandungku. Kenyataan bahwa semua ibuku menyembunyikan kebenaran itu dariku selama bertahun-tahun._

_**Dare mo inai kouen no benchi de**_

_**Mukae ni kitekureru no wo matteita**_

_**(And in that secluded park bench**_

_**I waited you to come pick me up)**_

_Aku duduk sendirian di kursi taman, menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._

_Tapi diam-diam aku berharap bahwa ibuku yang __**sesungguhnya**__ akan menjemputku. Aku menunggunya._

_Tapi, tidak ada yang datang._

_**Kanashimi tte**_

_**Yorisoeba doko to naku**_

_**Atatakakute**_

_**(Sadness is a thing**_

_**If snuggled together**_

_**A thing of great warmth)**_

Aku menyapukan pandangan pada keempat ibuku. Empat pasang mata itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Bunda Kurenai berkali-kali menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan saputangan putihnya. Bahkan Mami Anko yang biasanya tegar dan ceria pun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Terima kasih atas semua hal ini, Mami, Bunda, Mami, dan Mama.

_**Yasashisa tte**_

_**Soba ni areba futo**_

_**Amaete shimau mono**_

_**(Kindness is**_

_**If it's close to you**_

_**It's taken advantage of)**_

Aku memelankan permainan pianoku. Jemariku berhenti menari dengan lincah, kini hanya bergerak perlahan di atas tuts-tuts putih dan hitam piano. Aku kembali memejamkan mata.

_**Nee**_

_**Shiawase yo**_

_**Tabun**_

_**Atashi**_

_**(Hey...**_

_**I'm happy**_

_**Probably**_

_**Because)**_

Terima kasih telah merawatku seperti anak kalian sendiri.

Terima kasih telah berbagi tawa dan air mata bersama.

_**Anata ga**_

_**Itan dakara**_

_**(I had you**_

_**With me)**_

Kesepuluh jariku menghasilkan nada penutup yang sangat manis. Lagu itu telah berakhir. Mataku sendiri pun berkaca-kaca. Dengan jari telunjuk, aku menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang hampir mengalir dari kedua sudut mataku.

Perlahan, aku bangkit berdiri dari pianoku, menghadap hadirin yang memberikan ratusan tepuk tangan. Mataku mencari-cari sosok ibu-ibuku. Mereka berdiri dan menghadiahkan tepuk tangan paling keras.

Kutatap Mama Shizune, wanita yang melahirkanku tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Wanita sederhana yang adalah ibu kandungku.

Mama, tidak apa-apa kau masih belum mengakui padaku secara langsung bahwa kau adalah ibu kandungku. Akan kutunggu hingga saatnya kau mengakui itu padaku, kau sendiri, bukan orang lain yang mengatakannya. Yang terpenting, kini aku bahagia karena aku memilikimu yang menyayangiku.

Tamparanmu waktu itu, pastilah untuk menyadarkanku bahwa tindakanku sangat bodoh. Maafkan aku karena pernah membencimu.

Aku menuju bibir panggung, kemudian memberikan penghormatan kepada audiens.

Terima kasih atas segalanya, Mama. Atas cintamu yang tak pernah berkesudahan. Atas air matamu dan segala peluk untukku, semuanya.

"Lagu ini untuk ibuku, yang mencintaiku tanpa jera..."

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Kali ini saya ga bisa ngomong banyak deh, agak merasa gagal dengan permainan 'keluarga'. Jujur, ini fic paling menguras emosi buat saya :p _Cliff_ _ending_ ya? *saya merasa begitu*

Ngomong-ngomong, lagu 'to Mother' yang menjadi inti cerita ini saya putar berkali-kali selama proses pengetikan =D YUIIII~ salah satu penyanyi favorit saya! XD

_Well_, SELAMAT HARI IBU untuk semua ibu saya di dunia! (Mama kandung, mami-mami di internet dan di sekolah~)

Alangkah senangnya saya bila kalian semua menikmati fic ini, dan bersedia memberikan kenang-kenangan berupa review :)

.

.

.

Warm regards,

mysticahime

**201210**


End file.
